FaZe Jev
Jason Eugene V (full last name not yet revealed) (FaZe Jev), (born , or simply known as '''Jev) is a sniper in a popular Call Of Duty clan known as FaZe Clan. He's best known for his comedy videos, rants, rages and commentary. He currently lives in with his girlfriend Alexis (@AbstractSweater), their dog Ahri and their new kitty Cameron, somewhere in New Jersey. His first video was on January 7th 2012 which is a Modern Warfare 3 gameplay commentary. In the beginning of his videos, he usually starts by his greeting "Arr what's going on guys, this is Jev". An iconic line for him would have to be "Spawn die spawn die spawn die spawn die!"' He currently has over 2.3 million Subscribers and over 629 million Views. Through usually known for his Call of Duty gameplays, his raging videos about CoD and The Impossible Game gained him more popularity through the years thanks to his extreme shouts (hence in his raging videos he always states in the description ***HEADPHONE USERS BEWARE!***) and complaints about those games, especially when it comes to the use of C4 and LMG in the Call of Duty games. So far, his most watched video is called "JEV REACTS TO OLD RAGETAGES". Also, his Impossible Game gameplays gained him even more popularity, making a total of 5 parts. The last part was deleted from his channel for reasons unknown. Jev is also known for his "RAGETAGE" videos, in which were uploaded by both his channel and "CoDKarnage". In those videos, he plays CoD (sometimes Halo) online with his friends. Usually, them being x AkG, x SrK and x HnR, and they're a sort of compilation of various rages by him and his friends. Such videos consist on desk smashing, extreme screaming, intense squealing, extreme complaining and there was a moment where a friend of Jevs' punched a hole in his own TV (see RAGETAGE #4). Nowadays, Jev has done various gameplays from various games, but the majority of his videos are still Call of Duty trickshot or raging videos. Jev also makes several Vlogs, P.O Box openings and Q&As. Some Games Jev plays or has played * Call of Duty (MW2, MW3, WaW, BO1, BO2, BO3, Ghosts, COD 4, MWR, AW and IW) * Halo (Halo 3, Halo 4 and MasterChief Collection) * The Impossible Game * I am Bread * Outlast * The Impossible Quiz * Tomb Raider * Slender: The Arrival * Dark Souls III * Mortal Kombat * Cat Mario * Unfair Mario * Amnesia * One Shot * Tony Hawk's American Wasteland * Pokemon Go * Resident Evil VII: Biohazard Trivia * In' 2015, ASTRO Gaming''' challenged Jev to finish a Rubix cube to get a free pink ASTRO '''headset. * August 23 2015 FaZe Jev hit '''1 Million subscribers. * March 2014 Joined FaZe (Current Team). * January 2014 uploaded video "Why I left KaLiBeR". * September 2013 uploaded "Why I left Darth". * March 2013 uploaded "Why I left Cure". * August 2012 uploaded introduction video for Cure. * April 2012 uploaded Why I left Focus" video. * March 2012 uploaded introduction to Focus video. * January 2012 uploaded first public video. * Jevs's UFC character is based on a character he made up from a video titled "MW3 RAGE | RAGETAGE #2" named "Requis". * Jev owns a collection of knives due to his fans continually sending them to him. * He has stated that his "Most cringey Gamertag he's ever had" is "Mister Fister". Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers